Pin Up
by Ambre Astral
Summary: Tony and the Team make a very interesting discovery about their Forensic Scientist. The reasoning behind it shocks Tim even more. McAbby. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**Pin-Up  
**by Special Agent Starr

Anthony DiNozzo reclined back in his desk chair. It was Monday morning and after a very dull, uneventful weekend he decided he needed a little cheering up, a kick start for the week ahead. What better way for him to accomplish that than staring at bunch of beautiful, half naked, women.

He smiled to himself as he reached for his bag which contained a fresh, new copy of a magazine he had never heard of before, but it was sent to him courtesy of his previous subscriptions. Apparently this was a new company and they were trying to "get the word out" about themselves by having their affiliates distribute copies of the first edition. Propping his feet up on the corner of his desk he looked at the cover.

'This looks promising.' He thinks as he looks over the fit blond in a tiny, orange bikini, with black inked stars on her hip.

In the distance he hears McGee diligently typing away at something or other. He has a quick feeling that maybe he should get busy doing something perhaps a little more constructive for the team, but he relented.

'Sounds like Probie has things under control. Besides, Ziva isn't even here yet, probably out getting one of her crazy fruit drinks.' He justified his slacking to himself.

He flipped open the first page and began his journey into the wonderful world of feminine flesh.

**----- x ----- x -----x -----**

Now about half way through the provocatively pictured book, he did a mental evaluation of the content thus far. It had more of a sophisticated rather than sleazy tone. The women were, of course, complete knock outs in there pin up inspired poses. Many of them had tattoos, piercings, or a combination of both. Though it wasn't exactly his style, he certainly wasn't opposed or put off by it. He thought they pulled everything off very nicely.

'So far so good,' he rated the magazine in his head and turn yet another smooth, glossy page.

He was met with colored walls in a shade of a rich purple with darker carpet. As his eyes trailed along the scene he ran into the black sofa. It was almost difficult to see the black, strappy, heels but it was definitely effortless to see the long, smooth, porcelain legs that they were adorning. One was resting on the arm of the couch, while the other was propped up the on the back of it, separating the two. Their direction united though when he reached her knees. As his eyes slide down the slope created by them his body tingled.

'Oh, those are fantastic!' he praised the legs.

They ran into a pair of electric green panties which popped drastically against and yet fit with the other bold colors in the shot. He noticed there was a book being supported with one hand as it came up from, where he would have guessed her belly button to be, and rested against her thighs, creating an angle. His happy orbs continued across the flat, toned, abdomen, until they spotted matching fabric of her lower half. The bra held nicely sculpted breasts; he then saw that her back had been curved upward slightly. The position of the neck indicated that this gorgeous woman was looking at the camera. Finding the other hand that was made into a loose fist, while she was playful biting the tip of her thumb, he grinned mischievously.

'Oh you're a naughty little girl aren't y…" the wheels in his head came to an abrupt halt when he studied the face.

"OH MY GOD!!!!..." he flew forward into an upright, alert position at the realization.

**----- x ----- x -----x -----**

"Too much for you to handle, DiNozzo?" Tim said with a smirk not looking away from his screen. He'd noticed out of the corner of his eye what Tony had been doing awhile ago. Although it was highly inappropriate for work hours, this was Tony, he had gotten used to it.

It wasn't often he got a chance to take a jab at the man who constantly teased him, so whenever the opportunity presented itself, he gladly took it. He had gotten better at it over the years too. Many times leaving Tony at a loss for retaliation.

It was the fact that DiNozzo hadn't even bothered to retaliate to his remark that made him look over at him.

When he saw that Tony's eyes were glued to him, the expression on his face so shocked it almost looked cartoonish, his intrigue peaked. He stopped what he was doing, stood, and casually made his way to the Senior Agents desk.

Along the short trip, he questioned, "What is it Tony?"

Anthony watched as the younger agent huddled himself beside his chair, peering down at what he had been looking at. He could practically see McGee's brain going through the same wild ride he had just been on himself. He waited. Then, when he saw his face fall flabbergasted, similar to his own, he spoke.

"Is that… who I think it is?" he still couldn't believe it.

McGee swallowed hard and shook his head to confirm Tony's suspicion. He'd know that figure anywhere.

"What are you two hawking at?" Ziva said, looking at the ridiculously goofy faces of her partners. She threw her belongings behind her desk. As she sucked on the straw of her fruit smoothie, she realized that she had made a mistake in what she had asked them.

'It should be gawking instead of hawking.' She correct herself, puzzled as to why neither of them had caught her first, and then she saw the cover of the magazine Tony possessed. 'Ooo… must be good.' She drew the conclusion and hopped over to check it out for herself.

The beautiful Israeli occupied the other side of DiNozzo's space, her eyes searching as she continued to suck on her straw.

The bigger her eyes got the more the liquid inside the tube disappeared, until her mouth fell open completely. She said something in Hebrew and then followed suit in staring along with her coworkers.

A few minutes past before someone came into the bullpen, breaking them from their trance.

"You three think we could get to work here or do you all need to go take a cold shower first?" Gibbs said irritated that they were just standing around doing nothing.

"Yes boss!" they said in unison as they were snapped out of it. Fleeing from each other like they had committed a crime and were about to be apprehended for it. Tony quickly tossed the magazine in his drawer and shut it.

"We got a dead Marine in Norfolk." Gibbs informed, grabbing his gear, expecting his team to do the same.

**----- x ----- x -----x -----**

McGee entered Abby's lab bearing evidence from the crime scene for her to process and analyze.

"Hey McGee, you got something for me?" she spun around from one of her computers with a smile.

"Yep," he heaved the box down on her work station table, "dead marine, or at least what's left of him. Well besides the actual body of course. Boss wants you to pull any prints you can." he tried to play it as cool as possible, but he was a bit nervous.

He had been elected by his teammates to go down and get the scoop on what was apparently Abby's second occupation. Though he was always comfortable around her and talking to her, he had no idea how to bring up the conversation or how she would react.

"Alright," she said as she skimmed through the work load and began separating things, "I'll let you know when I've got something, as always, unless Gibbs beats me to it." She looked up to give him a grin and the returned her focus to her work, when she heard no retreating footsteps or dinging of the elevator, she broke away again to see him still standing there looking hesitant.

"Was there something else, Timmy?" she wondered.

"No… yes, but it's not about the case… just a question." He figured he might as well get it over with. Ziva and Tony would wring his neck if he came back up with nothing on this interesting discovery.

"Shoot!" Abs tossed him a bag from the tote, as she spun back around, deciding to they could be productive and chat at the same time.

"Well…" he began, "we… _Tony_ was looking through another one of his magazines this morning and he came across a picture of… um…" All he needed to say was one more word but for some reason he found it extremely hard actually getting it out.

She turned toward him again, her brows knitted in confusion. She looked him over and tired to read what he was trying to say. After a few minutes of them staring at each other, it hit her.

Her face lit up. "OH! I totally forgot that issue was being released today! How do I look? Is it good?" she inquired excitedly.

"You look sensational Abs." he admitted, relieved that she at least knew about it and someone hadn't stolen a picture from her or anything like that.

"Yes!" she pumped her fists into the air. "I'd should probably thank you for being my inspiration to start the whole modeling thing"

He wasn't expecting _that _at all.

"ME?!" he exclaimed, walking over to the computer beside her, if he thought his interest had reached its maximum height before, he was mistaken.

"Yeah if it wasn't for you and your other girlfriends, I would have never convinced myself to go for it." She confessed, clicking away on her mouse.

He felt like he'd been struck upside the head with a board of confusion. "What are you talking about Abs?"

She contemplated on whether or not to tell him, but seeing no harm in it really, it was all water under the bridge, she began her story.

"Well ever since we broke up, which seems like forever ago I know, I've noticed that none of your romantic interests resemble me in anyway, especially in their appearance. So I was thinking about it one night. When it dawned on me that, since you seem to have no problem with my personality and intelligence, because we get along just fine when we're doing our job or just hanging out. Then it must be simply because I'm not attractive enough." She said with a sigh but continued, "Don't worry, you're not the only one who seems to think so, I haven't been able to find a descent man to be with since you... well there was Marty, he was sweet, despite the fact he thought I had "height problems". But you know my history with the others!" she rolled her eyes at her failure to choose a boyfriend that didn't fall into the psycho-stalker profile. "But no one seems to want an ugly, old, hag as their significant other…" she let her voice drift off.

Tim couldn't believe what she was saying. Was this the same strong willed, independent Abigail Sciuto, who could care less what others thought about her? She was talking complete and utter nonsense.

"Abby you know that's a lie. You're one of the most gorgeous women, inside and out, that I know. And I thought that we agreed to breakup because you weren't ready for such a commitment?"

'Yeah, that was before I knew how much I loved you or how much it hurt to not have you there anymore.' She confessed to herself.

"Yeah, that was before I knew I li… really liked you and how much it sucked not having you around." She filtered her words to him. She kept her eyes locked to her screen and quickly continued before the conversation got too serious.

"So, I got into the whole pin up modeling thing to prove that I had what it takes to be just as hot as Gina Marie or The Cheerleader." The jealousy could be heard in her voice, she didn't mind though. She hoped that her words would sting him a bit.

She felt a hand place atop her own.

"Self-conscious and unsure of herself, that doesn't sound like the Abby I know." He tired to cheer her up. He'd had no idea she felt like this.

She pulled her hand out from underneath his and turned away, back to her silver table.

'Yeah well, the Abby you know isn't much without you…' she thought sorrowfully.

Arms wrapped her waist and she heard a soft voice near to her ear. "We'll have to do something that then won't we?"

Her eyes went wide as she faced him, "Did I say that out loud?"

He nodded with a smile at her slip up.

After minutes of gazing intently at each other he said, "You know? It's a real shame."

"What is?" she asked, confused.

"That all those people are going to get shafted out of the chance to see such a sexy woman, now that we're dating again."

"Who says I'm quitting?" her eyes sparkled.

"Um Abs, I'm not sure I'll be comfortable with the fact of knowing that there'll be tons of men and even woman ogling over my girlfriend. You haven't seen the finished product yet, it's really hot, trust me." He thought about the responses she got from the team alone.

"They'll only be able to _wish _they had me Tim. You actually will." She declared, hoping he'd let her continue her new career. She'd grown to like it.

He wanted to kiss her, but he would wait until a more suitable time where he could unleash the pure passion he had for her.

"I should uh probably be getting back up there, before Gibbs finds a replacement for me." He headed toward the door.

"Okay." She went back to her work. "Hey McGee?" she said just as he stepped out of sight.

He took a few steps backwards. "Yeah Abs?"

"You wanna come over tonight and help me perfect some of my poses? I've got my own camera set up and everything?" How could he say no to that?

'How can I say no to that?'

"Sure Abs." he grinned like a madman all the way up to the bullpen, she just gave him his suitable time.

**----- x ----- x -----x -----**

_Ding!_

The metal doors of the elevator swooshed open and she stepped out. They had closed the case and nothing new had happened so she knew they'd be working on paperwork until Gibbs gave the okay for them to leave.

"Hey Boss-man! Mind if me and McGee leave a little early? I've got some projects I need to work on and I need his help." She chirped.

"If he's got his report done," not even looking up from his own paper.

"On your desk Boss," Tim replied as he began shutting his computer down.

Gibbs looked up then, a smirk on his face and signed something to Abby that made her laugh and break out into a smile.

"Of course Gibbs, thanks" she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"C'mon Timmy, let's go!" grabbing him by the arm.

She saw Tony and Ziva both giving her sly smiles that said 'We know!'

The explanation McGee had given them, about her alternative modeling simply because she could, didn't cut it. They knew there was more behind it.

Abby matched their expressions, only hers said 'I know you know!' then she added a "Goodnight guys!" out loud, grabbing McGee's arm he'd offered her and they headed out of the building.

Waiting until the doors slid shut, so no one could hear; he asked her, "What did Gibbs say to you?"

"He said and as long as I autograph his copy." She beamed and pushed the button for the garage.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

* * *

**{Hehe, that was fun. Let me know what you think. I'm off to work on one of my other stories. LOL =D Abby sized hugs to you all}**


End file.
